The Good, The Bad, and Ethan
by EthanLover
Summary: Robins villains are after Ethan/Shadow and Jesse is after Robin. Ethan ends up saving Robins life twice, so Batman asks him to stay. Just to let everyone know this story is NOT apart of True Love Comes Out I PROMISE THE STORY IS BETTER THEN THE SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N MUST READ! This story takes place almost at the same time as True Love Comes Out it is a little bit more in the future! I will elaborate on it in the next few chapters on True Love Comes Out! But I wanted to post this now to see if you guys like it! It takes place before the 5 year skip!**

Robin's P.O.V

Wally and I were in the kitchen in Mount Justice. When all of a sudden my wrist communicator went off.

"Wally I'll be right back." I told Wally. Wally nodded to busy with his sandwich to say anything. I walked into the hall. _Good thing it's just Wally and I here._

"Hey Ethan what up?" I asked as I answered the call.

"Were is the nearest zeta tube?" Ethan asked me frantically

"Ah.. There's one right behind the building you're at." I told him.

"Thank God! I'll be there in a second. I need your help!" Ethan told me.

**Recognized. Shadow. B078.** The zeta beam announced.

I ran to the zeta beam.

"Dude, you look like crap! What happened? Wait a 'J' on your arm, the smell of Joker Venom. An explosive that hasn't gone off that has a 'S' of it. You were attacked by Joker and Slade?" I asked him as I took the weapon out of his arm.

"You forgot Sports Master!" Ethan yelled.

"Come on." I told him as I helped him to the kitchen.

"Hey Rob, who's Shadow?" Wally asked me while he was looking in the refrigerator.

"Shadow, Wally. Wally, Shadow." I said as Wally turned around.

"Uh hi?" Wally said.

"To answer your question I am not a sidekick. I have know Di.. Robin before he was even Robin." Ethan told him.

"How did you..." Wally started.

"Shadow here can read minds, and can do much more." I told him.

"Like what?" Wally asked.

"I'm a vampire." Ethan told him.

"Ya right." Wally said. Ethan looked at me then flashed his fangs at Wally who practically jumped out of his skin.

"Not cool!" Wally yelled.

"I'm also a spell master, werewolf, and a seer." Ethan told him.

"What's a seer?" Wally asked.

"I can see into the future and sometimes the past though touch. I'm basically a psychic." Ethan told him.

"Anyway why are my worst villains after you?" I asked him.

"My villains are working with your villains." Ethan told me. "They think if they switch enemies they can kill us."

"Wait so that means I have a psycho cult vampire leader after me!" I asked him.

"Ya, but I have a clown, a crazy hunter guy, and a you as a villain!" Ethan told me.

"Hey I am nothing like Slade!" I told him. Then we started to fight. With him saying 'You were his apprentice for 3 months!' and me saying 'I'm still not him!' Finally KF got tired of us fighting. And stopped us.

"Are they still out there?" Ethan asked.

"Let's check." I said, as we all walked to the training room. I set up the computer and put up the surveillance camera from where Ethan was only a few minutes ago.

"Ya they're still out there." I sighed. Slade, Sports Master, Joker and Jesse were all standing in the alley.

"I have a plan!" Ethan said.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Operation 'Broken Wing'!" Ethan said.

"Shadow are you crazy! That will never work!" I told him.

"Robin it works every time we use it!" Ethan told me.

"Every time we use it there is only one villain!" I yelled at him.

"Wait what's operation 'Broken Wing'?" Wally asked.

Break Line! Ethan's P.O.V

"I can't believe I'm going along with this! You're insane!" Robin told me.

"I'm also dead, what's your point?" I asked as I got on one of the motorcycles and I put my helmet on.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Just don't kill yourself or get captured!" Robin told me. I gave him a thumbs up then rode off. The zeta beam took me to the 4 villains.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I rode past them. I looked at Jesse who looked like he would kill the other villains if I got away _**again**_. I rode for another few minutes, before I ran into the villains. I slid sideways on the bike, and crashed it a few feet in front of Jesse. I landed on my stomach and put my body in a trance so I would seem to be unconscious. I heard Jesse and the Robins villains walk towards me. Jesse used his foot to roll me on my back.

"Is he dead?" Slade asked. Jesse bent down and searched for a pulse.

"Shadow is unconscious. Thank you full moon!" Jesse said. _5...4...3...2...1... Go!_ I said to Robin and Kid Flash mentally. When I reached 1 Robin though some smoke bombs.

"It's a trap!" Joker yelled. _KF you get SportsMaster I'll get Slade and Robin you get Joker!_ I told them mentally. I ran up to Slade and started to fight him. Every time I though a punch or kick Slade caught it and vise versa. _Guess I have to fight dirty!_ Slade caught my foot before it could hit its target.

"You fight dirty Shadow. Who trained you?" Slade asked as he tried to twist my leg. I hissed at him then said, "By Jesse!"

"So you are one of us!" Slade said as he aimed a punch to my stomach which I caught.

"Been there done that not going back!" I said. Slade was stunned by my words so I punched him in the stomach a few times. _How you doing with SportsMaster?_ I asked KF. _I need some help!_ KF said. _Alright let's get them to nock each other out then!_ I told him. _Sweet!_ I started to run towards Kid Flash and right before we ran into each other we ran to the side causing the villains to run into each other.

"High Five! That was awesome!" Kid Flash said as we high five.

"Thats it I'm leaving this nut feat!" I heard Joker say.

"Let's find Robin." I said. Kid Flash nodded, then we ran. I saw Jesse holding Robin. Jesse had a dagger against his neck.

"Let him go Jesse!" I yelled. Jesse pressed the dagger harder against Robins throat, drawing blood. Jesse then took the dagger and licked it.

"I forgot how good his blood is! I think I'll take a sample and give him something in return!" Jesse said, then his bit Robin. Robin yelled out in pain. Jesse stopped, dropped Robin then ran off with the other villains. Robin was trashing around with vampire

speed. I ran up to him then sucked the vampire venom out of him.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash asked me frantically as he tried to get me off of Robin. I come off then said, "I was saving him you idiot!"

"By sucking his blood!" Kid Flash said.

"I was sucking the venom out of him!" I yelled. Kid Flash made an 'O' with his mouth. "Now help me get him to Mount Justice." Kid Flash nodded then picked the unconscious Robin.

Break Line! Ethan's P.O.V

"I should call Batman. I'll be right back, keep an eye on him!" I told Wally. Robin was on a medical bed. I walked into the training room. I took my phone out then called Wayne manner.

"Hello master Ethan. What can I for you?" Alfred asked.

"Hey Alfred. Is Bruce there?" I asked him.

"No, he's at work." Alfred told me. He paused. "Is master Dick alright?"

"He's fine. Just almost got changed again. I should call Bruce. Bye." I said.

"Bye master Ethan." Alfred said. I dialed Bruce's cell phone number.

"Hello Ethan. What is it? I'm busy." Bruce asked.

"When I tell you this don't get all DaddyBat on me. Dick was almost changed again." I told him.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes tops! I want you there when I come. Did anyone else see this?" Bruce asked.

"Joker, Slade, SportsMaster, and Kid Flash. Robins villains are after me and Jesse is after him." I told Bruce.

"I will be there in a few minutes!" Bruce said then hung up. I walked back to the medical bay.

"You know Batman's and Robin's identities?" Kid Flash asked.

"Ya, I told you I've known Robin before he was even Robin." I told him.

"How many times has this happened?" Kid Flash asked while never taking his eyes off of Robins life less form.

"I lost count after 10." I told him as I leaned against the door frame. Wally was about to say something when the zeta been announced Batman. _**Recognize Batman B02**_

Batman walked in a few seconds later. "Leave." Batman said in his dark voice. Wally and I left and went into the lunge.

**_Recognize Miss Martian B98 Recognize Superboy B76 Recognize Artemis B99 Recognize _Aqualad_ B56 Recognize Zatana B46_**

"That's just great! The whole teams here!" Wally said. And with my luck they ALL walked into the lunge.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked. I looked at Young Justice they all were in there civvies.

"I'm Shadow one of Robins friends. And you are Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz, Superboy aka Conner Kent, Artemis aka Artemis Crock, Aqualad aka Kaldur 'Ahm and Zatana aka Zatanna Zatara." I told them.

"How do you know our identities?" Aqualad asked.

"Like I said before I'm Robins friend. I know what he knows." I told them. They looked like they were about to say something but Batman stepped in.

"Robin is awake." Batman said.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's P.O.V

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Zatana, and Ethan walked into the medical bay.

"Shadow I'm still human right?" I asked Ethan. He nodded, "Ya but no thanks to Kid Idiot over there." Ethan said. I snickered. Shadow sighed, "I should probably leave."

"Nici tu nu esti!" I told Ethan I had slipped into my native tongue. Good thing Ethan knows Romanian. (Robin said 'No you're not!')

"I-am provocat ai destul rau! In plus nu cred ca echipa dvs. Îi place sau incredere in mine!" Ethan yelled back. (Ethan said 'I've caused you enough harm! Besides I don't think your team likes or trust me!) 

"Ce casa! Nu poţi să mergi înapoi la WhiteChaple! Nu poti manevra răufăcători de tine! In plus nu cred ca vrei Erica si prietenii sa stricat in cu aceasta!" I shouted back. (Robin said 'You are staying! You cant go back to WhiteChapel! You can't handle my villains by yourself! Besides I don't think you want Erica and your friends getting messed in with this!')

"Ah! Fine! Ai castigat! VOI rămâne! Dar doar pentru ca nu faci fata Acesta! MA duc sa ma numesc Erica si isi lasa stiu vreau sa stau." Ethan said. He picked up his phone and walked into another room. (Ethan said 'Ah! Fine! You win! I'll stay! But just because you can't handle Jesse! I'll go call Erica and let her know I'm staying.')

"Uh ok 1 what language was that? 2 who is Erica? And 3 where is WhiteChapel?" Artemis asked.

"That was Romanian right?" Kid Flash asked.

"Ya, Erica is his girlfriend, and WhiteChapel is in Canada." I told them.

"So what's gonna happen?" Kid Flash asked me.

"Shadow is staying. Mostly because I can't handle Jesse and he can handle my villains." I told them.

"I don't trust him." Artemis said.

"With out him I would be stuck in an orphanage, not being Robin!" I told her.

"What does your friend have to do with you being Robin?" Miss Martian asked. I looked at Batman, he sighed then said, "Fine you can tell them. But if any of you reveal our secret identities you'll be dead within an hour." Batman then left us there.

"I'm guessing you know that Shadow is a vampire?" I asked them.

"A vampire?" Everyone yelled except Kid Flash.

"Ya, anyway Jesse, who is also a vampire, traveled back in time to mess around with Shadow. Jesse happen to pick Haly International Traveling Circus, when I was 7." I started. I took my mask off.

"You're Dick Grayson, aren't you?" Artemis asked. I nodded.

"So that means Batman is Bruce Wayne?" Aqualad asked. I nodded again.

"Anyway it was before the show started..." I started but Ethan cut me off.

"Are you telling them how we met Dicky?" Ethan asked. I glared at him,"How long have you been standing there?"

"When everyone yelled vampire." Ethan said. Ethan looked at everyone then hissed, barring his fangs and changing his eyes to purple and red. Everyone jumped except me, even Kid Flash jumped.

"I'm going to start the story now." I said.

"I'm going to help you, because you were only 7 when it happened. You don't remember it as well as I do." Ethan said. I rolled my eyes.

"As Dicky here was saying it started before the show. Jesse was up to his old tricks. This was the third time he traveled back in time." Ethan started.

**Ethan's Story Ethan's P.O.V**

"Where is that vampire?!" I asked myself. Just then someone put a hand on my back. I turned around and hissed at who ever it was. I saw a little kid with sparkly spandex on.

"Uh these are fake." I mumbled as I retracted my fangs. The kid nodded.

"My names Dick Grayson. I'm in the show. My family and I are acrobats." Dick said while extending his hand. I shook it lightly. "I'm Ethan Morgan. Have you seen a man dressed in black running around here?" I asked.

"Ya he went that way. He had fake fangs like you." Dick said.

"Thanks kid. Have fun in the show." I said as I started to walk away.

"Will I see you again? You're nice." Dick asked me. I sighed, "You just might be lucky enough not to." Dick didn't even get a chance to say anything else to me. I had ran away with vampire speed.

**Back to Reality Ethan's P.O.V**

"You're nice? Really man?" Kid Flash said though laughter. Robin hit him with a pillow.

"Hey I was 7 ok? I didn't know much then. All I knew in life was the circus." Robin said.

"You actually believed those were fake fangs?" Superboy asked.

"Yes he did." I told them.

"So what happened next." Zatana asked.

"I went and found my parents. During the show Ethan found Jesse, and transferred him to his time." Dick started.

"I was going to leave but I heard screams. So I went into the tent. All of Dicks family were on the ground, dead." I said.

"I saw it happen. I was about to grab my moms hand but they went down. There was no net." Dick said sadly.

**Ethan's Story Ethan's P.O.V**

When I got to the tent everyone was screaming. I looked up to see Dick standing on the ledge of the platform, crying his eyes out. When some people got him down he started to scream at them. "No I won't go!" Dick shouted I quickly started to listen to the conversation.

"You have to go to an orphanage. You have no family to take care of you." One of the man said. Just then Dick saw me and ran over to me. He grabbed on to me. I was sucked into a vision.

**Vision**

I saw a man I recognized as Batman standing on a building looking over Gotham City. Next to him was a kid in a red and black suit. He wore a cape just like Batman, the cape was black on the outside and yellow on the inside. On the right side on his chest was a 'R' symbol. He had a mask covering his eyes.

"We should call it a night, Robin." Batman told the kid.

"Ok Batman." Robin said. The vision then flash to too people in a cave.

"Dick we should start patrol now. Go put on your Robin suit." The man told Dick.

"Ok Bruce." Dick said. The vision flashed to a name Bruce Wayne.

**End of Vision**

"You'll help me wont you Ethan?" Dick pleaded. The kids gonna end up working with Batman! I thought to myself. I bent down so I was eye level with Dick.

"Dick listen to me. Go to that orphanage, no matter what don't leave ok. I'm gonna help you but you have to trust me." I told Dick.

"I trust you." Dick told me before the men took him. I grabbed my phone and dialed Benny's number.

"You got Benny." Benny said.

"Benny I'm going to be here for awhile. You have Jesse right?" I asked him.

"Ya we have him. What's going on?" Benny asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm done." I told him.

**Back to Reality Ethan's P.O.V**

"So you have a vision of Dick being Robin?" Kid Flash asked.

"I still don't know why I trusted you back then." Dick said.

"It was because I'm a trusting person!" I told him. Dick rolled his eyes.

"That still doesn't tell us how Dick became Robin." Aqualad said.

"Ya how did that happen?" Artemis asked.

"I looked up Bruce Wayne's address." I stared.

**Ethan's Story Ethan's P.O.V**

"I hope his works." I mumbled to myself. I walked up to the door and nocked. A butler came to the door.

"You must be Alfred." I said.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Alfred asked.

"My name is Ethan Morgan. I need to speak with Mr. Wayne." I told him.

"Mr. Wayne has no appointment with anyone by the name of Morgan." Alfred told me. I signed.

"You will let me in to talk to Bruce Wayne." I said as I put Alfred in a mini trance. Alfred stepped away from the door to let me in. I had read Alfred's mind, Bruce was in his study. I walked in. Bruce was siting in a big chair looking over paper work. He looked up when I came in.

"I need to talk to you now!" I told him.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked me.

"My name is Ethan Morgan, I'm from the year 2012. I also know that you're Batman." I told him, Bruce's eyes lit up in surprised when I told him I knew his secret.

"Do you believe me?" I asked. Bruce nodded, "Most of my friend are super powered I guess being from the future doesn't surprise me. What surprises me is that you know I'm Batman." Bruce said.

"I'll explain that in a minute, but first I need to tell you some things about me. Fist I'm a vampire." I told him. "Prove it." Bruce said. I opened my mouth to show him my fangs. Bruce didn't even jump he jut nodded for me to go on.

"I also am a seer. I have visions. Do you know about the incident at Haly International Traveling Circus?" I asked him. Bruce nodded. "Well the only Grayson surviver Dick Grayson is only 7. He ran up to me and I had a vision, which is why I know you're Batman."

"Wait are you telling me this Grayson kid is going to be my sidekick?" Bruce asked.

"More like your partner, named Robin." I told him.

"That is not going to happen! I don't need or want a partner." Bruce told me.

"It's going to happen. Just adopt him. I know that you had your parents die in front of you. Don't have the same thing happen to Dick." I told him.

"Which orphanage is he in?" Bruce asked.

**Back to reality Ethan's P.O.V**

"So that's the story. Any questions?" I asked.

"Ya when did Dick learn about everything?" Zatana asked.

"When I was 8 I found out Bruce was Batman a year later I became Robin. When I became Robin I found out about Ethan." Dick said.

"Did you come back in time again?" Kid Flash asked.

"Ya a few times, mostly when Robin was starting off or if Batman and him need help." I said.

**Luke 15:10**

**In the same way I tell you there is rejoicing in the presence of angels of God over one sinner who repents.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dick's P.O.V

I sighed, I was finally home. Ethan was next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you 100 present sure you want me here?" Ethan asked.

"You are staying. We need to stay together." I told him. "How did SportsMaster, Joker, and Slade find you anyway? Or attacked you without causing a sene?" I asked as we walked to my room. Ethan sat in one of the chairs and I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well Erica and I were walking around White Chapel after school. We had decided to take a short cut though the woods. We didn't fly cause we were trying to lay low. When we were about half way though the woods one of Slade's explosives went off in the tree next to me." Ethan started.

Ethan's Story Ethan's P.O.V

Erica laughing at what I said when an explosion went off on a tree next to me. Erica and I jumped, then barred our fangs.

"Show yourself!" I growled. Just then Slade, SportsMaster, Joker, and Jesse appeared. I growled again, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Ethan who are they?" Erica asked as she pointed to Slade, SportsMaster, and Joker.

"Those are Robins villains." I told her as she hid behind me.

"To answer your question we're here to defeat you." Slade said.

"See we started to talk and we figured out that I can never defeat you and they can never defeat Robin." Jesse told me. "So we decided to switch enemies."

"Erica." Erica looked at me with slightly scared and confused eyes. "Run. Now!"

Back To Reality Ethan's P.O.V

"I then started to fight your villains. At some point Jesse left for Gotham or something." I told Dick. "It took me a few minutes to realize I couldn't fight all of them in my condition. I hadn't had any human blood in a week or so. I was pretty weak. So I started to run until I was close enough to a zeta beam to call you." Dick nodded. Suddenly a thought popped in my head.

"What are we going to do about school?" I asked.

"I think you could influence some people into letting you go until we figure this out. We don't know what Slade, SportsMaster, Joker, and Jesse are capable of. The best thing we can do is stick together." Dick told me.

"What about 'Young Justice'?" I asked. He raised his wrist showing his communicator.

"I have you on speed dial. I'll call you if I need you or you could always go on missions with the team." Dick told me.

"I'm only doing this because if you get changed into a vampire Bats will kill me." Dick smiled at me.

Next Day Ethan's P.O.V

"How did you drag me to school?" I asked Dick, we were sitting in a limo, with Alfred driving. Dick and I were in Gotham Academy uniforms. Black jacket, kaki pants, a white shirt, and a red and blue tie. I was fixing me tie. I hated ties so much.

"You agreed to this remember!" Dick told me.

"Are you sure you don't have any vampire powers?" I asked sarcastically. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't Artemis go to this school?" I asked.

"Ya she's in 10th grade." Dick told me, he then looked at me. "So what's your story?"

"I'm your cousin from Canada. I'm visiting for a while." I told him. Just then we pulled up to the school.

"Well were here." Dick said as we got out of the limo.

"Same as I remember it." I mumbled.

"Thanks for that, again." Dick mumbled back. I sighed remembering when Batman wanted me here cause there was a threat against Dick.

"You're like the little brother I never had! It was my pleasure to help. Besides Bruce is very convincing." I told Dick as I put an arm around his shoulder and ruffling his hair a little.

"Hey!" We both turned to see Artemis.

"Hey Dick." Artemis said.

"Hey Ethan." Artemis said when she saw me.

"Artemis." I said back as I nodded to her.

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you like 18 or something?" Artemis asked.

"I guess you could say that. I've been 'alive' for 18 years. But my body is the body of a 16 year old." I told her and put air quotes on 'Alive'. Artemis just rolled her eyes and muttered "Smart ass".

"Ethan and I have decided to sick together when he's here." Dick told her, Artemis nodded.

"So that means you're in all of Dicks classes?" Artemis asked.

"Plus I'm joining Dick when he's you know." I told Artemis, she nodded understanding that I was referring to Robin. I suddenly heard someone talking about Shadow.

"Hey did you hear about that ninja guy? He was fighting the Joker with Robin." Some guy said.

"I did! Isn't he hot!?" Some girl asked.

"You can only see his eyes!" Another girl said.

"So I can tell he's hot by the way he fights! The first girl said back.

"Anyway, I hear that him and Robin are a partners!" The guy said.

"Ethan!" I looked at Dick.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You zoned out. Are you ok?" Dick asked, his eyes widened. "Did you have a vision?"

"No Dick. I hear a group of kids talking about Shadow and Robin. Apparently many girls think I'm hot and people think we're crime fighting partners." I told him just then the bell rang.

"Come on let's go." Dick told me.

In Class Ethan's P.O.V

I sighed Dick and I were in history in the front row. Dick was taking notes while I tried to stay awake. Not only have I already learned this, but when Jesse went on a mad time traveling spree he was insistent on going to very important times in history. Right now we were learning about the civil war.

"Mr. Morgan what year did the civil war start?" Ms. Monroe asked.

"1861." I said without missing a beat. Ms. Monroe was satisfied and went back to teaching. How much longer is this class? I asked Dick mentally. Class just started Ethan! Dick told me. Just then the class phone rang. Ms. Monroe went over to pick it up a few seconds later she hung up and said, "All history teachers are need in the office. I'm trusting all of you to behave while I'm gone." Then Ms. Monroe left. I heard Dick groan. Are you ok? I asked. Ya but when there's no teacher the other kids like to pick on me and sense I'm Dick right now I can't do anything. I grinned to myself. You might not be able to do something but I can. Dick looked at me with wide eyes. "Ethan don't even think about it!" He hissed at me. I just smirked at him.

"Hey circus boy!" Someone from behind us yelled. Dick and I turned around and faced a group of guys.

"Who's your friend?" One of them asked.

"He's my cousin." Dick told them.

"Oh really?" The guy who seemed to be the leader asked. I read Dicks mind the guys name was David. "Where you from new kid?" David asked. "What's your name." Another kid asked at the same time.

"Names Ethan Morgan, I'm from Canada." I hissed. Dick glared at me telling me with his eyes to not cause a sene.

"Hey guys now this school has a circus freak and a Canadian!" David told everyone. I stood up then. Dick grabbed my arm, glaring at me. "Don't!" Dick hissed at me. I yanked my arm way from him.

"What are you do ah?" David asked while asking in the stereotype of Canadian. I grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him only an inch from my face.

"If I ever see you near Dick again well let's just say lets hope you can walk with out legs." I threatened. David gulped and nodded frantically.

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!

The Future Mrs. Knight


	4. Chapter 4

Robin's P.O.V

Ethan and I were walking towards the zeta tube that was disguised as an abandoned telephone booth. Both of us were in our disguises.

"I still can't believe you did that!" I told Shadow.

"Hey, he was messing with you! Plus I can't let anyone mess with my brother! Especially when he can't do anything about it." Shadow told me. I rolled my eyes. Shadow went though the zeta beam first.

B078 Shadow

B01 Robin

The zeta beam announced. Shadow and I walked to the training room. Everyone was there as well as Black Cannery. When she noticed Shadow she smiled. Black Cannery had always liked Shadow.

"Long time no see Shadow. Will you be joining training today?" Black Cannery asked.

"Sure why not." Shadow replied.

Black Cannery nodded, then walked over to Shadow and whispered something to him. Shadow grinned and nodded.

"Superboy you will be fighting Shadow. You are able to use all of your powers." Black Cannery said. Superboy and Shadow stepped into the fighting area. Everyone gathers around to watch the fight.

(A/N I'm terrible at fight Scenes!)

Superboy through the first punch. I could tell he was using all of his strength. Shadow block the punch and flipped Superboy with ease. The same thing went on for a few more minutes, before Superboy lost.

"Zatana, you wanna try some magic on me?" Shadow asked. Zatana smirked then stepped in front of Shadow. She tried to tie him up with some enchanted rope only to have Shadow freeze the ropes. Zatana was about to say something when Batmans voice came on over the speakers.

"All Young Justice members to the main room." Batman said. I walked up to Shadow.

"You had way too much fun with that!" Shadow just grinned at me.

"Team, I have a mission for you." Batman looked directly at Shadow.

"That includes you." Batman started to explain the mission to us.

Apparently Slade, SportsMaster and Jesse decided to hide out in a warehouse run by Slade. We were to observe and report back. When we got there Shadow jumped out the hatch, to look around first. When he gave us the all clear we all came down.

Shadow's POV

"Kid, Robin, and Shadow you investigate in that building." Aqualad told us. We nodded, and Robin grabbed hold of my arm. Kid Flash and I ran over to the building. Robin used his graveling hook and started to climb up the side of the building. While I grabbed Kid Flash's and flew us up to the top.

I used an unlock spell to open up the air vent. When we all got in the air vent Kid Flash asked, "So what now?"

"One second." I mumbled. I started to meditate.

"What is he doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"Trying to find someone's mind to see though. When he finds someone, he can see and hear everything they see and hear." Robin explained. I found a guards mind. No one was around him so I quickly dropped out of the air vent and knocked him out, without the guard seeing me.

"Come on!" I told Kid Flash and Robin.

The three of us walked until we found a computer for Robin to hack into.

"Kid, run around and see if anyone's around here." Kid Flash nodded and in a flash he was gone. A few seconds later I heard an alarm go off. I was a few feet away from Robin, when the ceiling fell from above. Robins eyes widened. He put his hands over his head.

Robins POV

I put my hands over my head. Bracing myself for the ceiling. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and saw that Shadow was holding up the ceiling.

"Run!" Shadow hissed. His eyes glowing red and purple. The second I was out of the way Shadow collapsed to the ground with the ceiling on top of him.

My eyes went wide. "Superboy!" I yelled. In a few seconds Superboy was by my side.

"Shadow is under there. Help me get him out." I told Superboy, who nodded. It took a few minutes but we finally got the ceiling off of Shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's P.O.V

I was sitting next to Ethan. He was laying unconscious in a medical bed. Blood was being pumped into him though an IV. I heard Kid Flash walk up behind me.

"What happened?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"You ran off, and within a minute an alarm went off. The ceiling started to come down." I started but I couldn't continue talking.

"He sure does save you a lot." Kid Flash said. I laughed slightly. I kept looking at Ethan hoping he would wake up soon. The ceiling had really hurt him.

"It wasn't just the ceiling that hurt him." Batman said as he walked into the room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I found traces of vervain in his 'blood'." Batman said putting air quotes on 'blood'.

"Wait are you saying that Ethan had vampire repellent in his body?" I asked.

"Jesse knew we were coming." Ethan mumbled. We all jumped and turned towards Ethan, who was trying and failing to sit up. After the 3rd failed attempt he gave up. I laughed and helped him sit up.

"Vervain is the strongest vampire repellent known to vampires. The good thing is its extremely rare. Only a few people know where to find vervain. Benny, the head of the vampire council, Jesse and me. The only reason why I'm not still unconscious or worse is cause I'm half werewolf." Ethan told us in a weak voice. Batman looked at Kid Flash and I.  
"I need to speak to Ethan in private." Batman told us. Kid and I nodded and left the room.

Ethan's P.O.V

"What do you need Batman?" I asked I could tell he wanted to talk about superhero business.

"I want you to stay and join 'Young Justice'." Batman told me. Before I could say anything I heard someone running around with super speed, not speedster speed but vampire speed.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself. I quickly got up and ran, at least I tried to run, into the main room. Only to be attacked, well not really attacked but tackled to the ground. I barred my fangs ready to fight when I realized who it was.

"Erica?!" I questioned. I looked beyond her to see Benny, Rory, and Sarah.  
"Benny, Rory, and Sarah?! What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Erica and I stood up.

"Well Robin here called us, after that ceiling fell on you." Benny said.

"Well I have very bad news. When Batman ran a blood test on me he found vervain." Benny's eyes widened.

"Ya, vervain. We'll need all the help we can get." I told them.

"Why don't you just call Red X and see if he will help?" Benny asked.

"Are you kidding me? Red X is a villain. Besides I don't even know how to contact him." Robin said with a huff.

"Actually you do." I told Robin with a tinny smirk. I looked over at Batman who nodded.

"I'm Red X." I told him.

"What!?" Robin yelled.

"We'll when you went to help the Teen Titans and made the Red X suit Batman wanted me to check it out. So when you stopped being Red X. I took it for a joy ride." I said.

"So that's why Red X knew all of my moves. You know I always wondered how did you get out of the cage, back when you first appeared as Red X?" Robin asked.

"We'll I tried to teleported with the suit and when that didn't work I teleported with magic." I started then an idea popped in my head. "We should trick the villains. Have then thing I'm still unconscious. Red X would make an appearances to fool them.

"Ethan and I will be right back. We need to go to Jump City." Robin said. I grinned and followed Robin to the caves garage.


End file.
